1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sanitary apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid spraying apparatus used for sanitary tools such as wringing mop, glass brush, water broom, and brush.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, the conventional liquid spraying apparatus installed in sanitary tools is either artesian style or electric spraying style. However, the performance and reliability and reliability of such conventional apparatus are unstable.
Furthermore, it is very difficult for consumers to operate such conventional electric spraying style liquid spraying apparatus due to the complication of designs and assembly methods. Also, the application of such conventional liquid spraying apparatus is limited the hardly meets the market demand.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid spraying apparatus, which is adapted for various types of sanitary tool for additional cleaning purposes.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid spraying apparatus which is simple in structure and highly reliable.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid spraying apparatus, which is convenient for use and effective for cleaning purposes.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objectives, the present invention provides a liquid spraying apparatus, which comprises:
a spraying nozzle mounted on an end portion of a fronted part thereof;
a T-pipe connected with the spraying nozzle;
an inlet pipe with one end connected with the spraying nozzle and the T-pipe;
a one-way valve located at another end of the inlet pipe;
a gas pipe extending from the T-pipe;
a liquid container with at least one end mounted to a bottom portion of the T-pipe; and
a gas pipe extended from the T-pipe to a gas bag which is a plastic hose linked up to the gas bag and down to one end of the T-pipe, wherein the T-pipe has an inlet connected with the inlet pipe of the liquid container and an outlet linked to the one-way valve.